


Kink Week II

by Sh1m1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kinky, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Parafilias, fetichismo, rareslash, si es raro te lo compro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh1m1/pseuds/Sh1m1
Summary: Segunda entrega.7 días, 7 parejas, 7 fantasías sexuales.La variante: rareslash, parejas curiosas o sobre las que encontrarás pocas historias.Entra, lee y disfruta.





	1. Advertencias

**Advertencias**

_Rare slash_, o lo que es lo mismo, parejas gays algo disparatadas fuera de las que estamos acostumbrados a shippear. O quizás solo parejas de las que nunca yo haya escrito.

_Los muertos no muertos_, o como revivo a todos los que se suponen debían estar muertos porque mi corazón de pollo no puede soportar que ya no existan. Por eso no te sorprendas, quedas avisada.

_Respeta a los personajes_, ellos también tienen sentimientos. Hace tiempo leí como esta advertencia tan buena es una constante para una autora de Wattpad que me encanta. En algunas ocasiones nos cebamos con los pobres personajes y luego vienen a mí llorando porque a veces sois crueles y ofensivos con ellos, así que tratádmelos bien que ellos también tienen corazoncitos.

Por último, y absolutamente importante, esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, es _sexo sin excusas_, no esperes mucho más.

**Frecuencia**

Como en la anterior Kink Week, cada día de esta semana habrá un oneshot, ¿me acompañas?

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, por mucho que los ame, son de J.K. Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos y me lo paso requetebien.


	2. Día 1. Anillado a ti

**Día 1. Anillado a ti**

**Harry/Sirius**

**Estigmatolofilia**: _atracción sexual que sienten algunas personas hacia los tatuajes y piercings que lucen otros_.

o0o

Harry hacía solo seis meses que no vivía con Sirius, seis meses en la academia de aurores que aunque era su sueño le alejaba de su padrino.

Sirius se había mostrado encantado con la idea de Harry de seguir los pasos que él mismo y su padre habían andado en el pasado. Le animó y alentó para que no pensara en los tres años en los que ambos vivirían separados.

Harry tenía su petate reducido y se despedía de sus nuevos amigos y compañeros, las vacaciones de Navidad era lo único sagrado durante su entrenamiento y aunque intentó no mostrarse ansioso, lo estaba.

Estar seis meses separado de Sirius había sido difícil, pero una parte de sí mismo sabía que era necesario y nada tenía que ver con su adiestramiento, sino con la oscura obsesión por el hombre que debería reconocer como figura paterna.

Aún después de los seis meses separados, los patrones sobre el cuerpo de Sirius, aquellas runas tatuadas por todo su cuerpo eran el mapa de su deseo.

Los dos pequeño aros que colgaban de sus pezones, la imagen que siempre tenía antes de cubrir su mano de espeso semen cuando se masturbaba.

Sabía cuán incorrecto era todo aquello, cuán equivocado y sucio que sintiera aquella atracción sexual por Sirius. Y la aversión que este sentiría si algún día llegaba a enterarse.

Pero lo que solo había comenzado como curiosidad cuando por fin Harry había podido dejar la casa de sus tíos para vivir en Grimmauld Place, fue escalando hasta haber sido incapaz de centrarse en ninguna otra relación.

Era tan ridículo, tendría que buscar otra persona, dejar de pensar en Sirius de ese modo y comenzar la vida que debería vivir, pero ni su cuerpo ni su mente conseguían ir en esa dirección.

Cuando llegó a Grimmauld por red flu, los brazos de Sirius le agarraron inmediatamente arrancándole el aire.

Sirius vestía una camisa fina y Harry notó los dos aros que perforaban sus pezones contra su pecho. Su tortura acababa de empezar y su entrepierna se despertó sin control, por lo que tuvo que separarse azorado.

—Bienvenido—le sonrió Sirius.

¿Qué ocurriría si Harry se lanzaba contra él y le besaba? Había pensado que seis meses ayudarían a rebajar su obsesión, pero le había hecho no estar preparado por todo lo que sentiría al verle.

—Voy a subir a dejar mis cosas, ahora vuelvo—salió corriendo escaleras arribas como el cobarde que sabía no era.

En su habitación se encargó de descargar rápidamente o su polla diría lo que él era incapaz de confesar.

Mucho más calmado bajó al comedor donde le esperaba Sirius, la visión del hombre con la camisa algo abierta hizo que sus escasos 18 años hirvieran como el demonio de nuevo.

Estaba enfermo y no sabía cómo curarse, se maldijo Harry.

¿Qué iba a hacer seis días aguantando esa tortura de nuevo?

—¿Estás bien, Harry?—le preguntó Sirius preocupado cuando Harry fue incapaz de dar un paso más hasta él.

—No... digo sí.—Menudo zoquete estaba hecho.

—Ven, siéntate.—Fue a su encuentro y le guió a la mesa donde Harry se dio cuenta había tres servicios.

—¿Quién más viene a cenar?—preguntó sin darse cuenta del tono malhumorado que gastaba. Harry era tremendamente celoso con Sirius, aunque esos celos se los comiera todos para él en silencio.

—Remus—le sonrió Sirius.

—¿Hablabais de mí?—Entró sonriente el lobo, Harry quería a Remus, el problema es que pasaba demasiado tiempo con Sirius, demasiado tiempo a solas. Y él tenía mujer e hijo, ¿no debería atenderles mejor?

Harry casi gruñó como saludo, pero cuando el hombre fue a abrazarle se sintió culpable de ser tan desagradable.

—¿Cómo va la vida de auror?—preguntó después de darle otro abrazo a Sirius, a Harry le costó responder perdido en dónde iban a parar las manos de Remus, demasiado bajas.

—Bien, pero aún no soy auror—dijo más tranquilo cuando todos se sentaron y Harry estaba más cerca de Sirius.

El pelo largo y rizado de Sirius era otra de sus torturas personales, le encantaba acariciarlo, pero cada vez era menos frecuente ese tipo de contactos entre ellos.

—Bueno, estoy seguro de que no tendrás ningún problema—dijo sonriente el anfitrión mientras la cena era aparecida—. Nuestro chico es el mejor.

—Oye Harry, ¿qué tal tus compañeros?—preguntó Remus.

Harry odiaba cuando Sirius hablaba de él como “chico” a todos los efectos Harry ya era un hombre, ya podía beber, follar e independizarse, no era ya un “chico” y quería demostrárselo.

—Muy bien—dijo tras cambiar su agua por el mismo licor que bebían los mayores—. Todos muy agradables.

Sirius le miró con desaprobación, pero Remus colocó una mano sobre la de su amigo y este no dijo nada.

—Me he acostado con seis—dijo Harry sonriendo con malicia, Sirius se atragantó, y a Remus se le cayó el tenedor produciendo un sonoro golpe de vajilla.

El primero en reír fue Remus, pero como si quisiera molestarle especialmente el comentario que soltó le hizo a Harry beber otra copa más de un solo trago.

—Digno sucesor de su padrino.—Alzó la copa hacia Harry.

Quizás fuera por beber alcohol tan rápido o imaginar a Sirius con otros, pero la tercera copa casi se rompe al ser vaciada en su garganta y puesta con brusquedad sobre la mesa.

—Harry...—le amonestó Sirius, parecía sorprendido y molesto, y Harry estaba harto de que le tratara como a un niño, de esa manera nunca le vería como un hombre, como su hombre.

—Está en la edad... acuérdate cuando nosotros...

—¿Qué tal Teddy? ¿Y Tonks?—preguntó Harry—Los dejas mucho tiempo solos para venir aquí a estar con Sirius, ¿no te parece?

Por primera vez Harry se arrepintió de lo que había dicho y los tranquilos ojos ámbar de su amigo se convirtieron en dos rendijas amarillas.

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Harry.—La voz era ronca y sabía que había molestado al lobo.

—¿O qué?—le retó, en ese momento Sirius se levantó y se acercó a Harry sacando su varita.

—Será mejor que te vayas, Remus.—Aunque el tono era neutro la pose no lo era.

Remus se levantó y se marchó.

—¿Por qué diablos has dicho eso?—le acusó Sirius, Harry se levantó haciendo que Sirius tuviera que retroceder.

Si una vez Harry fue un chico escuálido y mal nutrido jamás lo parecería ahora. Más alto que Sirius y bastante más ancho, no iba a dejar que el otro lo regañara como a un niño.

—¿Por qué le has invitado? Justo el día que vuelto después de seis meses—le espetó Harry, ese era uno de losmotivos que le molestaban en ese momento.

—Pensé que te haría ilusión, Remus es como un tío para ti.

—¿Y para ti? ¿Qué es Remus para ti?

—Harry, no te sienta bien beber—le miró con enojo y se separó de él.

Cuando se estaba separando, Harry le tomó del brazo.

—No me has contestado.

—Remus es mi mejor y único amigo.—El hombre estaba llegando a su límite.

—¿Yo no soy tu amigo?—le preguntó sin soltarle.

—Harry, tú eres como un hi...

—No lo digas—e tapó los labios—. No soy tu hijo, y tú no eres mi padre.

Las palabras hirieron a Sirius, se le notaba.

—No puedo verte como padre si supieras las cosas que llego a imaginar contigo—confesó Harry.

—Estás borracho y dices estupideces—le recriminó Sirius, sería más bajo que él, pero para nada más débil. El ex auror estaba en todos sus sentidos.

Pero Harry fue detrás de él envalentonado por el momento, ahora o nunca se dijo.

—¿Algún día podrás verme como algo más?—preguntó.

Sirius no se dio la vuelta, Harry quería mirarle, leer su expresión.

—Merezco una respuesta.

Eso sí hizo que Sirius se diera la vuelta.

—Lo que mereces es una cachetada—le dijo Sirius enfadado—. Has insultado aRemus, y me has insultado a mí.

—Me muero de celos cuando le veo contigo—confesó Harry viniéndose a bajo—, siempre a tú al rededor, tocándote, compartiendo cosas que yo jamás podré tener contigo.

Sirius seguía molesto, pero Harry era su debilidad, Remus siempre le decía que la relación que ambos tenían era extraña, celosa y demasiado exclusiva. Y Sirius no quería verlo, porque Harry era tan suyo como él lo era de Harry.

Y luchar contra ese sentimiento cada vez era más difícil, cuando con 15 años se mudó a su casa, podía tratarlo como un niño, consentir sus celos de tenerlo solo para él. Harry no había tenido ningún buen referente familiar, alguien que fuera solo suyo, no el padre de alguien más.

Pero entendía poco a poco a lo que Remus se refería, el niño tímido fue dejando de serlo, y el hombre en el que se convertiría salía a la luz. Y a Sirius le llamaba demasiado esa luz.

Pero como adulto, como figura paterna, se prometió jamás caer en esa trampa.

Cuando Harry se fue a la academia sintió alivio, pero también una profunda falta. Intentó relacionarse con otros magos, Harry era completamente reacio a cualquier ligue que Sirius pudiera tener y había acabado recurriendo a relaciones de una noche en cualquier habitación de hotel.

Ahora podía dedicarse a él, era joven aún, podía rehacer su vida sentimental con alguien.

Pero se encontraba incapaz de profundizar nada más, acababa de nuevo en las noches anónimas, cada vez más escasas.

Ver de nuevo a Harry en casa, esa prolongación del niño que ya no era fue chocante y a la vez se sentía bien después de seis meses.

Y ahora lo tenía allí, ebrio, celoso, y confesándole unos sentimientos que Sirius tan solo quería ocultar.

Por todo lo sagrado, era el hijo de James, su mejor amigo, una copia casi exacta físicamente de él. Era tan equivocado que le hacía sentir un cretino.

Y él era el Casanova que nunca se preocupaba con quien se encamaba, pero permitírselo con Harry era la peor idea del mundo.

—Vete a tu cuarto—le ordenó—, mañana hablaremos.

El ceño fruncido de Harry le decía que no le iba a obedecer.

—Contéstame y me iré como pides.

Sirius se apoyó contra la escalera, el suspiro que emitió le despegó toda la vibraciones de su cuerpo. Esas que querían hablar con sinceridad.

Harry se acercó, mierda, y mil veces mierda. Sirius esperaba que el chico encontrara alguien de quien enamorarse, tres años lejos de él, de aquel coso extraño que había entre ambos.

Y no, en vez de eso adquiría la pose más erótica que le había visto, seis retumbó en su cabeza, se había acostado con seis.

Era estúpido que le reclamara por ello, pero al menos a sí mismo se confesaba cuanto le molestaba que no fuera solo suyo.

—Sirius—¿Cómo había llegado tan cerca? ¿Cómo podía ser tan atractivo con solo 18 años? Casi 19 le decía su mente traicionera.

Notó las manos de Harry sobre él, sobre su cuello, acariciando lo que supo era una de sus runas, la que descendía por su clavícula.

El toque era cálido, y se sentía demasiado bien para ser algo malo.

—Sirius—volvió a pedirle. No era de piedra, una cosa era no provocar situaciones como esa y otra tenerlo acariciándolo a través de su camisa.

—Harry, no podemos.—Porque esa había sido siempre la idea. “Da igual, no podemos”

—¿Quién lo dice?—¿Y el niño tímido que él había acogido? ¿había sido su contacto lo que le había cambiado, su descaro y rebeldía las que había copiado de él?

—El mundo—dijo llevando una mano a aquella que aún acariciaba su piel.

—¿Y desde cuándo a Sirius Black le importa lo que piense el mundo?—Aquella sonrisa pícara no se parecía nada a la de James, era pura y auténticamente Harry.

Le hizo sonreír, y sin respuesta le besó, Sirius esperó que el mundo se destruyera en ese momento, pero lo único que lo hizo fue su autocontrol al pegarse completamente a Harry.

Sabía a vino y a lujuria, y ambos sabores le encantaban.

Subieron torpemente las escaleras, y Harry le llevó a su habitación.

—¿No sabes cuánto he soñado con esto?—le dijo Harry apretándole el culo con ambas manos.

¿Dónde estaba el arrepentimiento cuando se le necesitaba? Pensó Sirius, pero no lo sintió solo volvió a besar a Harry. 

Más pronto que tarde estaba tumbado en su propia cama, con Harry desnudándole y recorriendo cada uno de sus tatuajes. Le miraba con los ojos llenos de deseo, el mismo al que ya Sirius no se negaba.

Era demasiado bueno, lo había deseado tanto. Y Harry le miraba arrobado.

Acarició sus pezones, y tiró de los pequeños aros que los penetraban arrancándole un profundo gemido.

—Estos dos—dijo tironeando suavemente de nuevo—me han torturado toda mi adolescencia. Es la cosa más erótica que he visto en mi vida.

Sirius rió complacido, sabía cómo Harry miraba sus perforaciones todos esos años al principio tímido, impresionado. Le había preguntado si no le dolían y él había tirado inocentemente de uno de ellos, provocando una mirada oscura en el más joven, ahora reconocía ese mismo sentimiento desesperado en Harry.

—¿Puede que aún pueda sorprenderte un poco más?—dijo cuando la lengua de Harry los lamió.

Los ojos verdes le miraron curiosos.

—Está más abajo.—Harry descendió con sus manos contra su piel buscando, pasó el ombligo y le volvió a mirar.

—Más abajo.—¿Una mirada podía llevarle a jadear de placer? Al parecer sí, cuando los dedos de Harry desabrocharon su pantalón y fue bajándolo junto a su ropa interior, disfrutó del gesto sorprendido y codiciosos de Harry.

La polla de Sirius estaba dura, difícilmente sería de otro modo, y aunque sabía que no estaba nada mal dotado no era eso lo que Harry miraba lleno de placer.

Un aro de mayor tamaño perforaba su glande, Harry le miró y sabiendo lo que iba a hacer no le detuvo.

La roja lengua de Harry lamió y jugueteó con su anilla, el placer que le produjo fue enorme. Y el ruido de satisfacción que produjo Harry al hacerlo, su sonido favorito.

—Acabas de provocar que esto se convierta en mi nueva obsesión—le dijo solo parando de lamer para hablar.

Cuando Harry le tragó por entero y notó como le masajeaba el punto exacto contra su garganta supo que estaba condenado.

—A la mierda el mundo, no dejes de hacer eso nunca—gimió Sirius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primer día de esta semana Hot. Esta era una pareja que algunos pedíais, y os digo que no ha sido fácil. 
> 
> Me resulta súper incestuosa, pero de eso iba la cosa, de escribir sobre parejas que al menos a mí me resultasen extrañas.
> 
> ¿Qué os parece? Yo digo que estos se han quedado anillados el uno al otro ;)
> 
> Hasta mañana.
> 
> Shimi.


	3. Día 2. Reclamado

**Día 2. Reclamado**

**Fenrir/Bill**

**Síndrome de Estocolmo** _: _ _reacción psicológica _ _en la que la víctima de un secuestro _ _o retención en contra de su voluntad desarrolla una relación de complicidad y un fuerte vínculo afectivo _ _con su captor._

o0o

Notaba su respiración sobre él, había perdido su varita en algún momento del combate. Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix habían acudido rápidamente cuando desde Hogwarts dieron la voz de alarma. Dumbledore les había advertido de que aquello acabaría ocurriendo.

Bill había estado combatiendo contra dos mortífagos, podía con ellos, acababa de derribar a uno cuando Greyback llegó.

La magia del lobo era distinta, intensa y salvaje. Le había desarmado demasiado rápido, el otro mortífago de había ido. Greyback podía encargarse de él sin ayuda.

Bill miraba a todos lados tratando de encontrar una salida.

Pero las salidas se habían esfumado cuando lo tuvo completamente sobre él, su aliento cálido sobre su rostro y los ojos amarillos mirándole.

—Un Weasley—dijo con voz casi animal—, siempre quise tener uno.

—Vete a la mierda—le escupió en la cara, enfadar a un hombre lobo era una estupidez, pero en ese momento solo le quedaba eso. 

—Voy a disfrutar mucho contigo.—Verle relamerse le heló la sangre.

Cuando el lobo enterró su cara en su cuello tuvo que luchar contra su propio terror. Los cuentos donde un lobo se comía a los niños que no comían sus verduras habían calado demasiado en su subconsciente. De otro modo hubiera golpeado a Greyback aunque fuera al modo muggle.

Sintió la lengua, demasiado larga, demasiado caliente sobre su garganta. La vibración grave que la garganta del lobo emitía le resultaba de algún modo relajante.

La trampa antes de devorarlo, hacerlo sentir bien.

Fue en ese momento en el que dejó de comportarse como un cobarde asustadizo, por no decir que la caricia de la lengua de Greyback le había gustado demasiado.

Con su rodilla golpeó al lobo donde todos los hombres se doblaban en dos, lobo o no.

Y no falló, Greyback gritó moviéndose y dejándole salir de debajo suya.

Estaba listo para alcanzar su varita cuando las garras le rasgaron la piel del rostro.

Ahora el doblado por el dolor era él, y volvía a tenerlo encima. Salvo que ahora era tras su espalda y fuertemente agarrado del cuello.

Notaba como la herida sangraba, una de las incisiones sobre su ceja le hacía ver todo rojo por el ojo derecho.

En ese momento escuchó música celestial para sus oídos, el _sectum_ que acababa de lanzar Shacklebolt a Greyback le dio en pleno brazo, pero contra todo pronóstico no le soltó, le agarró más fuerte si cabe.

El siguiente hechizo de Shacklebolt no llegó a darle haciendo que Greyback le contraatacar sin soltarle, al lado de Shacklebolt apareció Tonks, y el gesto de Greyback los dejó a todos descolocados.

Girándole el rostro, lamió su piel rasgada. El gesto asqueroso y espeluznante los dejó sin saber qué hacer.

Para ese momento Greyback le había soltado, y se estaba alejando.

Estupefacto Bill no fue lo suficientemente rápido para alcanzar su varita, pero sí para oír sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

—Hasta pronto, Weasley.

¿Era una amenaza para acabar con lo que había empezado?

No le dio tiempo a pensar, corrió hacia su varita y salió corriendo detrás de él, pero allí ya no había nadie.

Los mortífagos estaban huyendo, y la orden se reagrupó. Las noticias llegaron poco después, Dumbledore había muerto.

Bill había sido llevado urgentemente a San Mungo, había algunos heridos pero ninguno de gravedad.

Los medimagos estaban haciéndole pruebas para descartar la licantropía, al parecer esta no había llegado a su sangre del todo. Le aseguraron que no estaba infectado pero sufriría algunos síntomas molestos en luna llena.

Liberado de aquel lúgubre destino fue a casa con su familia, la chica francesa, Fleur, había ido a visitarle.

Era realmente bonita, como ninguna chica que él hubiera visto nunca.

—Es extraño que no hubieran más heridos, los mortífagos no son conocidos por usar hechizos inofensivos—dijo Remus.

—El objetivo era Albus.—Bill había tenido como profesora como casi todos los allí presentes a Mcgonagall, verla tan destruida siendo lo más parecido a una roca era demoledor.

Todos opinaban igual.

—¿Qué haremos con Snape?—dijo Ojo loco.

—No puedo creer que lo matara.—Su madre no daba crédito.

—Harry no miente, él lo vio con sus propios ojos.—Aquella era una frase que todos acababan repitiendo una y otra vez.

No llegaban nunca a nada en claro salvo que Dumbledore, su líder y pilar fundamental había caído. A parte del dolor que cualquiera que hubiera conocido al hombre sentiría, les dejaba huérfanos en la inminente guerra.

Todos estaban por dejar el salón cuando captó la mirada de Remus. El hombre siempre le había agradado, a pesar de su licantropía era calmo y paciente. Alguien con quien poder contar.

Se acercó hasta él y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

—¿Cómo va eso?—le preguntó refiriéndose a sus cicatrices.

—No desaparecerán, pero estoy bien—dijo realmente aliviado, no quería mostrar el alivio por no compartir su condición.

—Me alegro.—La mirada ámbar entonces de volvió evaluadora, y por un momento no le gustó en lo más mínimo—No hagas caso a los sueños que puedas tener, son solo eso, sueños.

Con el enigma en los labios se marchó y Bill se quedó demasiado confuso, porque de hecho llevaba días teniendo sueños perturbadores.

Se avergonzaba a sí mismo, y más que Remus le hablara de ellos.

En estos unas mil variantes del momento vivido con Greyback se reproducían una y otra vez.

Su piel lamida, su ronroneó animal, sus ojos amarillos.

“Ven a mí”

Aquello era lo que más le perturbaba a Bill, sabía perfectamente cuales habían sido las palabras de despedida. Y no habían sido esas.

“Ven a mí”

Y Bill en sueños quería ir, dejarse lamer y atrapar por el lobo.

Noche tras noche, avergonzado del cariz de sus sueños no los había hablado con nadie. Cualquiera podría creer que estaba teniendo sueños eróticos con Greyback, porque la realidad, lo que había sucedido en verdad, cada vez estaba más difuso. Había noches que soñaba que no había tela entre ellos, y sentía el vello del pecho de lobo sobre el suyo lampiño y lleno de pecas. Otras cuando le tenía agarrado por detrás no eran hechizos defensivos los que soltaba el lobo, sino una dura erección contra su cuerpo.

Estaba volviéndose loco, y las visitas de Fleur cada vez eran más seguidas, aquella preciosa y talentosa bruja estaba interesada en él, y él solo podía soñar con un lobo que cada vez era más erótico en su mente.

Desesperado acabó delante de la chimenea de la única persona que podría comprenderle.

—Bill—dijo Remus sorprendido—, adelante. 

Tonks estaba allí y se despidió no antes de dejar un beso en la mejilla del lobo, haciéndolo sonrojar.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí?—Le preguntó el hombre invitándole a sentarse, y ambos estuvieron acomodados en el más que humilde hogar de Remus delante del fuego.

—Mis sueños—Bill no quería andarse por las ramas, había sido Remus el que le había sobreavisado en definidas cuentas.

—Son solo sueños—zanjó Remus

—Ambos sabemos que no es verdad.

—Haz que solo sea eso—¿Cómo podía decirle eso? 

—¿Qué me está pasando?—Remus lo sabía y necesitaba respuestas.

—Te está reclamando.

—¿Greyback?

Remus asintió.

—A mí también me llamó—La mirada de Remus se llenó de dolor y se refugió dentro de sí mismo.

—¿Fuiste?—Quizás no fuera algo que él debiera preguntar, pero había ido allí a por respuestas, las necesita.

Remus apartó la mirada y la dejó caer en las llamas.

—Toda mi vida ha estado llamándome; cuando era un niño me enviaba imágenes de juegos, de dos lobos persiguiendo pequeños animales pero a medida que iba a creciendo los sueños se hacían más intensos.

—¿Cómo de intensos?—En la mente de Bill el sueño de la noche anterior se reprodució, y le costó contener la excitación.

—Tanto como los tuyos—Su tono era duro,

—¿Cómo lo controlaste?

—No lo hice.

—¿Fuiste? ¿Cuándo?

—Cuando James y Lily murieron, cuando Sirius fue a Azkaban, cuando mi vida se fue a la mierda.

Bill estaba impresionado, Remus, ese hombre tranquilo y de mirada cálida había ido con Greyback.

—Y...

—Puedes resistirte, veo que la joven Fleur ha mostrado interés en ti.

Bill se sentía fatal, Fleur era todo lo que alguna vez le parecería la chica perfecta. Absolutamente perfecta.

Él asintió pero esperaba llevarse una cura y no fue así.

Se fue con más dudas, más inquieto y aquella noche volvió a soñar con el lobo.

Desnudo sobre un manto de hierba mullida, algo que nunca había llamado su atención ahora era su más anhelado deseo.

Greyback era un hombre corpulento, su cuerpo definido y trabajado era el modelo de lo que un cuerpo viril debería de ser. Y Bill que nunca se había quedado fascinado por un cuerpo masculino, tenía serios problemas para dejar de mirar.

Y mucho menos cuando Greyback le mostró el modo en el que se acariciaba su propia erección, grande, demasiado grande pensó Bill pero no por ello dejaba de desearla. 

¿Cuándo había querido él lamer una cabeza roma y lubricada? ¿Cuándo había gemido ante la visión de dos gruesas bolas cálidas y llenas en sus labios?

Bill despertó desesperado en el momento en el que Greyback estaba a punto de correrse, maldijo por sus sueños y maldijo por su despertar.

No quería tocarse a sí mismo, consciente, despierto, pero el dolor de una erección duradera le llevó a darse un rápido final.

No necesitó más que imaginarse el final de su propio sueño.

Estaba perdido, y lo sabía.

De madrugada pensó cómo haría para llegar hasta Greyback.

¿Cómo iba a ir a él si no sabía dónde estaba?

Durante todo el día rumió la idea, nunca tan cercana como en ese momento de rendirse a la vieja técnica de mandarle una lechuza.

Pero algo le decía que Greyback no era de los que dejaba abierta la posibilidad de ser detectado.

—¿Qué te pasa, cariño?—le preguntó su madre. No le había dejado volver al trabajo, y le tenía retenido en el hogar familiar. 

Dado el panorama, Bill necesita un lugar seguro y no peleó con su madre, de cualquier manera era una batalla que no iba a ganar.

Esa noche cerró los ojos con ansiedad, quería verlo y no quería hacerlo al mismo tiempo. 

¿Desde cuándo era alguien tan poco decidido? 

Pero el sueño llegó y con él su lobo, vestía ropas gruesas y se veía más real de lo que nunca antes. Su sonrisa arrogante y el modo en el que le besó le dejó sin aliento, si es que alguien en sueños puede asfixiarse.

—No puedo encontrarte—se quejó Bill—¿Cómo esperas que vaya a ti?

Greyback emitió aquel sonido grave, continuo como ronroneo bajo su piel. Era caliente.

—Di mi nombre—le agarró con más fuerza—. Sal de tu lugar seguro y di mi nombre.

Después de aquello solo recordaba sus labios, su barba áspera y ser fuertemente apretado.

La mañana llegó, y con ella la decisión de invocarlo. Era un demonio que aparecía en sus sueños, le parecía lógico que le invocara a la sombra de una noche sin luna.

El día corría lento, podía salir, ir a los campos cercanos a la Madriguera, salir de su protección. Pero ¿y si era una trampa para atacar a su familia? ¿Le estaba utilizando para llegar a ellos, para herirlos?

¿O quizás solo le quería a él?

Llegada la tarde caminó, caminó hasta que sus piernas se cansaron, hasta estar lejos, dejándolos a salvo. Poniéndose en peligro.

—Greyback—dijo a la nada.

No hubo aparición, no hubo plof, no sucedió nada.

Aliviado y decepcionado, solo era un maldito sueño.

Se sintió como el niño que ya no era haciendo el tonto en mitad de ninguna parte.

—Greyback—dijo molesto, estafado. No volvería a soñar con él, aunque tuviera que mantenerse despierto.

—¿Impaciente, Weasley?—sabía quién era, él lo había llamado y deseó que solo fuera un sueño.

La noche había caído, oscura como la boca del lobo, qué gran expresión para un momento como aquel cuando el lobo se acercaba.

Si pensaba que iban a mediar más palabras se equivocó, Greyback asaltó su boca como la noche anterior. Y Bill no se defendió ni siquiera tenía su mano sobre la varita.

El sueño había sido potente, lúbrico pero la realidad le desbordaba. No era cono ningún beso anterior, ni las manos como otras suaves que le habían tocado.

Greyback era brusco, caliente y posesivo. Bill quedó desnudo antes de poder decir “para". Pero no engañaba a ninguno de los dos, lo había deseado todas aquellas noches, y sus días también.

—Siempre tuve la esperanza de que supieras a zumo de calabaza—le dijo lamiendo su pecho—, pero no sabes a nada de eso.

—Cállate.

—¿No quieres oír mi voz, Weasley?—Atacaba sus pezones, siempre fueron rosados, pero en la casi oscuridad no podía verlos, solo sentirlos y estaban siendo mordisqueados, rasguñados con sus dientes. No le dejaban pensar.

—Soy Bill, Bill Weasley.

—No.—Las manos que amasaban su culo le apretaron levantándole del suelo, desnudo, caliente—Tú eres mi Weasley.

Bill llevó sus manos a su cuello instintivamente para no caerse. 

—Mío—repitió el lobo y aunque debería irse en ese instante, aquello era lo más bizarro que había hecho en su vida y para un rompedor de maldiciones era mucho decir. Pero no huyo, clavó sus manos en la piel de Greyback.

—Demuéstralo—se oyó decir.

Quizás no hubiera tenido que decir eso, porque Greyback lo lanzó sobre la tierra húmeda, se colocó entre sus piernas y le clavó lo que Bill había estado soñando todas esas noches.

Solo la tela del pantalón de Greyback lo impedía, haciendo a Bill consciente de su desnudez.

El lobo maniobró entre sus cuerpos sin dejar de mirar a Bill, cuando sintió la calidez de su polla contra la piel sensible de su ano, Bill se estremeció. Eso iba a doler, iba a doler mucho y él no era ningún amante del dolor.

No le dio tiempo a quejarse, mucho menos a separarse, cuando sintió un hechizo de lubricación, no tomó ni una respiración tenerlo dentro de él.

No dolía, no como él pensó pero no era fácil, ni cómodo. Su culo se estaba quejando de mil maneras pero Greyback lo calló de una sola. Con una fuerte embestida que le sacó el aire de nuevo.

Greyback estaba cumpliendo con lo que él había lanzado, en el sentido más prosaico le estaba haciendo suyo, dividiéndolo en dos con su polla, inundándole con el sonido de sus pelotas al chocar contra su culo. 

Y Bill lo estaba disfrutando plenamente, no escondía sus gemidos, ni sus palabras desordenadas, solo pedía más, como si pudiera llegar más adentro.

—Eres mío, Weasley—el lobo asomó a sus ojos, a su lengua que le devoraba y a su culo que no podía dejar de acogerle.

¿Eso era su reclamo? ¿Eso era lo que le ofrecía? Bill lo tomaba, vaya que si lo tomaba.

Cuando el semen inundó sus entrañas habían sellado un trato. Un firma blanca y espesa dentro de él, otra brillante cubriéndolos a ambos.

El lobo no se separó pero no le aplastaba, más bien le cubría del frío que quería arañarle la piel desnuda.

—Debería irme—la voz de la conciencia empezaba a querer salir de él.

Greyback le miró, la oscuridad los envolvía pero sus ojos parecían capaces de brillar sin luna.

—Ya no eres de ellos, ahora me perteneces.

No pudo replicar, sin asentir ni rechazar sus palabras. La desaparición de ambos fue inmediata. 

Bill había sido reclamado, y Greyback no iba a desprenderse de él, este Weasley era única y exclusivamente suyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta pareja me llama, me llama poderosamente. 
> 
> Lo siento Fleur, no es nada personal.
> 
> Hasta mañana.
> 
> Shimi.


	4. Día 3. Sí, mi profesor

**Día 3. Sí, mi profesor**

**Neville/Severus**.

** _Juegos de rol sexuales_ ** _: Son prácticas consensuadas en las que se interpreta un papel durante el encuentro sexual, para evocar fantasías. _

o0o

—Señor Longbottom, ¿usted cree que a esto se le puede llamar poción?—El profesor Snape estaba tras él, como el enorme murciélago que era. Acechando sobre su hombro una poción a medio elaborar.

Neville tembló, era incapaz de no hacerlo cuando sentía toda la atención sobre él.

—Yo ... yo... no, señor—confesó, era malo en pociones y su profesor se cebabacon él.

—No entiendo cómo un mago tan inútil y negado como usted ha sido admitido en Hogwarts, es una vergüenza.

Neville temblaba dentro de su túnica, el mezclador estaba a punto de caer al caldero si el profesor no hubiera agarrado su mano a tiempo.

Apretando tan fuerte que le hacía daño.

—Usted no vale para esto—le dijo tan bajo que su sangre se heló, estaba pegado contra su espalda, su boca cerca de su oído para decirle aquellas horribles palabras, Neville estaba al punto de las lágrimas.

—Lo siento, profesor—dijo con un frágil gimoteo. Ya no era capaz de controlar su angustia.

—Ya lo creo que lo va a sentir—no había hueco entre ellos—, lo va a sentir de veras. 

—Por favor, señor—gimió compungido Neville—lo haré de nuevo, déjeme intentarlo.

—No hay más intentos para ti—no le había soltado la mano con el removedor y Neville sintió algo duro contra él—Vas a hacer lo único para lo que eres bueno.

—Profesor—pero Snape no se separó y le clavó aún más algo duro—, me hace daño.

Con la otra mano libre el profesor de pociones tapó la boca de su alumno.

—Es lo que te mereces por ser tan inútil—la respiración de Neville era brusca contra la mano del hombre, y este empezó a frotarse duro contra él—Pequeño mocoso, al menos servirás para algo.

La mano sobre la suya se fue y la que tenía sobre su boca bajó a su cuello donde este fue apretado.

¿Quería asfixiarle? Neville tenía miedo, sabía lo duro que era su profesor cuando le castigaba.

La mano bajó por su costado, acabando sobre su cadera.

Su profesor agarró la tela de su túnica con brusquedad y le clavó lo que sin lugar a dudas era su polla.

Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Neville. Y las manos de Snape rasgaron desde la espalda hasta los bajos de su túnica, dejando su indefenso culo al aire.

Un gemido a su espalda le dijo que el hombre no iba a dejar aquello ahí.

Bajó por su espalda dejando las marcas de sus manos en su piel lisa, hasta llevarlas hasta sus dos redondeadas nalgas. 

Las apretó tan fuertemente que hizo gritar a Neville.

—Cállate o te lanzaré un hechizo que te arrancará la voz—le amenazó.

Neville se mordió los labios, evitando volver a emitir ningún sonido.

El hombre se dedicó a maltratar su pobre trasero, completamente rojo era apretado, separado y azotado. Pero lo peor fueron los dedos que rozaban su agujero, intrusos que acabaron invadiéndolo.

Neville permanecía callado, pero a su espalda Snape gruñía.

—Vas a saber lo que pasa con los alumnos negados como tú—le amenazó con sus dedos abriéndolo sin compasión.

Lo peor que podía pasar pasó, ya no eran los dedos, el profesor Snape le metió la polla por su maltratado agujero. Neville no pudo evitar gritar, y contener su cuerpo sobre la mesa.

—Estate quieto—le exigió sin dejar de follárselo.

—Sí, profesor—la voz compungida de Neville no suavizó los embistes sino que este le daba cada vez más fuerte.

Una mano sobre su cadera anclándole y lastimándole y otra serpenteando hasta uno de sus pezones pellizcándolo.

Neville no obedeció y gritó, El profesor cada vez lo embestía más salvajemente mientras tiraba de su pezón dañinamente.

La mesa de pociones se movía incapaz de sostenerles.

—A partir de ahora voy a romperte este culo inútil cada vez que destroces una de mis pociones—le aseguró, —si tu estúpido cerebro no lo entiende lo hará tu culo, ¿comprendido? 

La voz del profesor era ronca y jadeante, iba a correrse y lo haría dentro de él.

—Sí, profesor.

—Voy a follarte hasta que te rompa en dos.—Neville había acabado con el culo alzado y el cuerpo sobre la mesa, con ambas manos libres ya no solo torturaba uno, sino sus dos pezones dolían muchísimo, sentía como quería arrancárselos.

Y entonces su profesor se corrió dentro de él.

Las respiraciones de ambos eran muy agitadas, y el olor a sexo realmente fuerte.

Snape salió de Neville y le agarró por los hombros para levantarle de tan incómoda posición.

Los restos blanquecinos del propio semen de Neville manchaban su abdomen y parte de la mesa.

Neville le miró, su cara era un desastre, lagrimas mezcladas con sudor, el pelo pegado al rostro. Snape no debía verse mucho mejor.

—Vamos a la cama.

Neville se dejó llevar hasta el lecho cercano, una enorme cama con dosel y sábanas blancas.

Cuidadosamente Snape le ayudó a subirse a ella y le quitó los restos de la túnica dañada.

Cuando estaba por separarse, Neville le agarró del rostro y le besó.

—Gracias—susurró Neville tras separarse, Snape sonrió y volvió a besarle.

—Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Ahora fue el turno de sonreír de Neville.

—Estoy muy cansado—confesó Neville.

—Duérmete, yo estaré a tu lado.

Neville cayó en un profundo y placentero sueño.

Cuando despertó aún era de noche, ambos estaban desnudos bajo las sábanas y completamente limpios.

Severus siempre se aseguraba de que ambos acabaran así, limpios y juntos.

La mesa de pociones también había sido retirada y todo lo que recordaba al antiguo aula de pociones.

Neville abrazó al hombre aún dormido por detrás metiendo su rostro entre su pelo y su cuello. Aspiró, olía a hogar y a amor.

Llevaban juntos tres años, y otros tres que le había costado a Neville que su antiguo profesor le diera una oportunidad de tener una relación seria con él.

Neville había llegado como profesor de herbología a Hogwarts cuando Pomona Sprout se había jubilado. Había dado clases de sustitución en la universidad mágica en la que había estudiado y los niños no se le daban nada mal. Los hombres tampoco, pero Severus estaba hecho de otra pasta, una muy dura.

La fama de Don Juan de Neville le precedía, pero en su defensa diría que era joven, guapo y con un cuerpo que merecía ser compartido.

En su primer año en Hogwarts se había acostado con casi todos los magos gays de Hogsmeade, y con cierta parte de los heteros también.

Snape seguía siendo Snape, ni la guerra ni las medallas como héroe le habían cambiado. Lo que le sorprendió a Neville es que siguiera siendo profesor. Pero observándole mejor, no era tan mal profesor. Severo y serio, sí. Cruel y mezquino, no tanto como guardaba en su memoria.

A Neville le iban los retos, de hecho le ponían cachondísimo los retos, y Snape si su olfato no le engañaba pertenecía al lado gay de la magia, y como reto no conseguía encontrar uno mejor.

La misión meterse en los pantalones de Snape le llevó tres malditos años en los que el tipo se lo puso dificilísimo, nunca le había costado tanto nadie. Ni siquiera ante la visión de sus marcadísimos abdominales el hombre cayó. 

Preocupado se fue a hacer una comprobación fuera de Hogwarts, no le costó ni diez minutos tener a un tipo de rodillas delante de él.

Pero en esos tres años le conoció mejor, se hizo un experto en Severus Snape y solo quería tenerle a él. 

Cenas, regalos, incluso largas conversaciones a la luz de la luna sobre los más variopintos temas, no diría que no disfrutaba aquellos momentos con Snape. Los ratos con él, aunque no incluyeran sesiones de sexo, eran sus favoritos.

Una noche casi a finales de curso, los profesores siempre iban a cenar a las Tres Escobas. La cena de despedida fuera de Hogwarts. Neville debía reconocer que ese iba a ser un reto que no iba a superar, y no tenía sentido perder más el tiempo, ni el suyo ni el de Snape. 

El sobrino de Rosmerta estaba ayudándola en el restaurante. Era guapete y claramente interesado en Neville. El chico le sonrió, linda sonrisa pero no se parecía a aquella retorcida de Snape. Miró al hombre, estaba hablando con Sinistra y suspiró. Quizás era el

momento de comenzar a olvidar.

El chico, Oliver, Obert o algo así le llevó más whisky de fuego y se frotó levemente contra él.

Lo que no esperó es que Snape lo apartara de Neville de un nada cortés empujón.

Los ojos negros del más mayor quemaban, cuestionaban a Neville de un modo que este no comprendió.

Lo siguiente que pasó es que lo levantó de su silla y lo arrastró a la calle.

—Tú—le acusó cuando salieron de las Tres escobas y se lo llevó al rincón más oscuro de la calle.

—Yo.

—Tú no vas a irte con ese niño.

—Severus, ni es un niño ni puedes decirme con quién puedo irme.

Al parecer de los dos no era él quien más Whisky de fuego había bebido.

—Mocoso insolente, tú—le clavó el dedo en el pecho—eres mío.

Neville no daba crédito, ¿podía ser cierto?

—No veo que lleve ninguna marca—bromeó pero los labios de Snape sobre sus labios no fueron ninguna broma.

La sesión de besuqueo les llevó a una sesión de toqueteos demasiado caliente para llevarla a cabo en la calle.

Neville lo llevó a su habitación, y sin darle tiempo a que volviera a ser el inalcanzable Snape le tiró sobre la cama.

Esa noche y madrugada Neville conoció lo que era acostarse con Severus Snape, mucho mejor de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado.

Podría pensarse que una vez clavada la bandera, nunca mejor dicho, se acabarían las ganas.

Pero no fue así, Neville a la tarde siguiente mientras Snape corregía exámenes le acorraló contra la mesa de su despacho. Follarse a Snape en esa mesa era una fantasía demasiado recurrente.

Dos semanas de fantasías recurrentes, donde la versatilidad de ambos les llevó a follar, o ser follado, en cada rincón del castillo.

Las vacaciones a la vista y dejar Hogwarts preocupó a Neville, nunca había querido estar con nadie del modo en el que quería estar todo el tiempo con Snape, y este después del sexo nunca le pedía que se marchara.

Aquel verano cambiaron muchas cosas para Neville, dos meses de estar día y noche juntos.

—Creo que estamos en un relación—le dijo una noche mientras abrazaba a Severus después de haber estado más de dos horas torturándolo sin dejarle correrse mientras lo hacían intermitentemente.

Sabía que ese hombre duro y serio podía volverse de mantequilla entre sus brazos. 

—Longbottom, la perspicacia nunca fue tu fuerte.

Neville río, pero no dijo nada más.

—Tres años juntos, mi amor—le susurró al Severus dormido tras su regalo de aniversario.

Le había costado que accediera a cumplir su fantasía, Severus le había dicho que era demasiado retorcida. 

Se lo decía el hombre que le había metido una delgada barilla de acero por la polla. Pero entendía el punto, cuando Neville había sido niño había tenido auténtico pavor a Severus y le pidió que fuera el terrible profesor que era en sus recuerdos.

Pensaba que nunca lo realizarían, pero en aquella noche de aniversario había encontrado en el dormitorio de Hogwarts que ambos compartían una mini réplica del aula de pociones.

Neville le miró lleno de amor, y colocándose su túnica de Gryffindor comenzó a disfrutar de aquel juego de rol sexual.

Aún notaba su trasero adolorido, Severus lo había hecho increíblemente realista y se lo agradeció sinceramente.

Le encantaba cuando su pareja le follaba bien duro, solo de recordarlo ya esta listo para la acción.

Acopló su erección entre las nalgas de su dormido profesor, y le susurró al oído.

—Yo también tengo un regalo para ti, mi amor.

El movimiento de fricción entre sus piernas hizo que Severus gimiera agradablemente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nunca rechaces al chico tímido y gordito porque luego se convertirá en Neville Longbottom buenorro.
> 
> Hasta mañana.
> 
> Shimi.


	5. Día 4. 7.55

**Día 4. 7.55**

**Draco/Ron.**

** _Frotismo_ ** _: parafilia consistente en la excitación erótica mediante el rozamiento del órgano genital (u otra parte del cuerpo) con el cuerpo de otra persona sin su consentimiento._

o0o

Las mañanas en el Ministerio eran siempre caóticas, Draco había intentado evitar las aglomeraciones, pero estas parecían perseguirle. Las chimeneas se atascaban, los ascensores iban tan llenos que eran imposible y de la cafetería ni hablar. 

Gracias a Merlín, a él su eficiente secretario le preparaba uno de los mejores cafés que se podían conseguir. Colombiano, con máquina italiana, creando una capa de suave espuma.

Draco era hombre de café, el té era para las reuniones sociales de la tarde en el salón con su madre.

Necesitaba la sustancia como otros necesitaban otras drogas, por eso verlo de un humor tan oscuro en la mañana no era difícil. 

Así había sido siempre, pero desde hacía unas semanas, algo aún más oscuro que su delicioso café perturbaba sus mañanas.

Tomaba el ascensor con tropecientos magos y brujas a los que no tenía la más mínima intención de saludar. Los asideros de los que poder sujetarse cuando el cacharro infernal se movía a izquierda o derecha, adelante o atrás, eran fundamentales. Draco se hacía con el control de uno ante la temerosa mirada de más de uno. No iba a soportar ir dando tumbos como un cualquiera.

Esa era su rutina, y a esa se le había sumado una mucho más peculiar, una que había llegado a esperar mucho más que a su amado café colombiano.

Draco se colocaba en el lado izquierdo, rodeado de gente, por delante y por detrás. Pero lo importante sucedía en el “atrás”.

Se subió como siempre en el ascensor, agarró su asidero, su maletín en la otra mano. 

Estaba preparado. 

Las puertas del ascensor se habían cerrado, y lo empezó a notar. Estaban tan pegados que era imposible no hacerlo.

Draco siempre intentaba mantener la calma, pero le duraba poco cuando notaba un duro bulto justo contra su culo, sabía lo que era, le gustaba lo que era. Pero jamás lo diría en voz alta.

Las sacudidas del ascensor facilitan la fricción entre los dos, y Draco notaba como él mismo está empalmado. 

Aquella deliciosa fricción mañanera era uno de los motivos por los que su secretario vivía ahora más relajado, Draco había dejado de gritar improperios sobre el malestar que le causaba los medios arcaicos de transporte dentro del Ministerio.

Por lo que la solicitud urgente de crear ascensores VIP, para altos cargos como el suyo, seguía en su cajón.

Y por la que todos sus trabajadores respiraban tranquilos cada mañana.

Draco Malfoy era el director del departamento de finanzas del Ministerio, el más joven en su historia. Todo el dinero del Ministerio estaba a su cuidado, el decidía dónde, cuándo y quién podía usarlo, y Draco era un administrador férreo.

Algunos le llamaban usurero a sus espaldas, pero la economía del Ministerio nunca había estado tan saneada como bajo su dirección.

El dinero, en esos momentos, era en lo último en lo que pensaba Draco.

Empezó como un roce frugal que se ganó una dura mirada por su parte, y más al ver de quien se trataba. A su espalda, nada más y nada menos que Ronald Weasley, alias la Comadreja.

Todo pecas, todo ropa de segunda categoría, ¿es que ni con los años había podido abandonar ese aire pobretón?

Había pasado el tiempo en el que se insultaban por cada esquina, aquello no era Hogwarts y ellos habían madurado. Pero de ahí a que La Comadreja se le pegara, eran demasiados pasos que Draco no iba a consentir.

Weasley se quedaba un par de plantas antes que él, al menos los niveles inferiores estaban reservados para departamentos importantes como el suyo.

El incidente fue eliminado de la mente de Draco tras la ingesta de su delicioso café, pequeños placeres, se decía a sí mismo.

Al día siguiente, cuando Draco se sujetaba todo lo dignamente que se podía en ese ascensor, lo volvió a notar. No podía ser, ¿nuevamente ese pecoso?

¿No había más sitios que ocupar que detrás suyo, otro ascensor, otro Ministerio? Por ejemplo.

Una sonrisa culpable fue lo que le ofreció cuando Draco le fulminó con su mirada glaciar patentada, esa que le dejaba a Mark, su secretario, temblando el labio inferior.

No le debió llegar el mensaje, porque en el siguiente movimiento, que si el chisme no estuviera encantado diría que alguien lo había provocado a posta, Weasley no solo se le pegó, sino que se frotó.

¡Draco sabía!

Sabía perfectamente qué era eso que había sentido, no era un maletín, ni un paraguas, y ninguna varita tenía ese grosor.

Weasley le había frotado una más que notable erección por su trasero, podría maldecirlo, gritarle la ristra de insultos que sabía de memoria y llevaba demasiados años contenidos en su interior.

Ese malnacido, ese pobretón, ese Weasley, rozarle de ese modo, ¿qué se había creído que era Draco? 

Pero no dijo nada, no pudo, cuando otro empujón lo llevó a él a tenerse que hacer hacia atrás.

Duro como una piedra, Merlín bendito, ¿qué hacía con semejante erección en aquel lugar? Y ese frotamiento no fue momentáneo, no, ese duró casi cuatro plantas en las que Draco acabó mordiéndose su propio labio.

Un movimiento a su espalda, la puerta abriéndose y Weasley saliendo con una sonrisa en los labios y un “buenos días” sin dejar de mirarle.

Draco enrojeció, de rabia, de vergüenza, no sabía. 

Lo que sí supo es que él no había quedado indiferente y tuvo que taparse con su propio maletín cuando el ascensor fue quedándose vacío.

Maldito Weasley, ¿qué acababa de suceder?

El muy desgraciado acababa de tener una especie de acto sexual con él, con él, con Draco.

Entró a su despacho y ni siquiera el café que se tomó consiguió sacarlo de ese estado de estupefacción.

Al día siguiente, vio a Weasley, oh sí, en su mismo ascensor. Draco cambió de sitio, y el muy bastardo le siguió. Pensó que no volvería a hacerlo, cuán equivocado estaba. 

Volvió a frotarse contra su culo, seis plantas de tortura. No quería montar un escándalo, eso era justo por lo que no decía nada.

Solo por eso, lo que pasara entre sus piernas era otro asunto, uno que no le importaba a nadie.

Pero esos no fueron hechos aislados, de lunes a viernes sobre las 7.55 Draco Malfoy recibía una sesión de frotamiento cada vez más complicada de soportar.

Draco no miraba atrás, no quería unir esa sensación que por más que le pesara le gustaba, con el rostro de su ex compañero de Hogwarts, pero el muy cabrón insistía en darle los buenos días cuando salía.

Sabía que aquello era absurdo, solo con llegar más temprano, o más tarde, o coger otro ascensor acabaría con aquel comportamiento infantil. 

Frotarse, ni que fueran adolescentes cachondos.

Pero así era como Draco acababa cada mañana, cachondo, caliente, pensando en subir a su departamento y pedirle, ¡qué pedirle!, exigirle terminar aquello. Pero no que dejara de hacerlo, sino que no le dejara a medias. ¡Qué le follara de una bendita vez!

Pero tenía juicio, principios... y gusto.

No iba a ir, la sonrisa y el buenos días era lo que le mataba. 

¿Se contentaba con eso? No creía que llegara a correrse en seis plantas frotándose. ¿Qué hacía después? Esa era una de las preguntas que comenzaban a atormentarle en ese punto.

¿Dónde demonios aliviaba Weasley la erección que le clavaba cada mañana?

Demasiados días, pero aquello no acababa, Weasley a su espalda y Dracocon ganas de bajarse los pantalones y que le follara allí en medio.

Estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

La mano en su cadera era una variante nueva. Con ella hacía que no pudieran separarse en ningún momento. Le quemaba sobre la ropa.

Esa mano podría ir a otro lugar. Pero Draco siempre llevaba su maletín y con la otra se sujetaba.

Además tenía que disimular. Pero el sonido que hizo cuando Weasley una de esas mañanas bajó la mano y le sobó el paquete casi los delató. Escuchó una risita a su espalda.

Maldito, pero que no parara.

Sin embargo se bajó en su planta.

Sonrisa y buenos días.

¿En qué maldito departamento trabajaba? Iba a cerrarlo, iba a quitar los fondos, iba a demostrarle que no podía dejarle así.

Todas las mañanas lo mismo, cerrar su puerta, beber su café y acabar en su mano pensando en esa malnacida comadreja.

“Mañana cojo otro ascensor”, se prometió.

Eso, e iba a llamar a alguno de sus antiguos ligues, porque ya no aguantaba más sin follar, o mejor, sin que le follaran.

A las 7 de la tarde se fue a casa, para entonces ya no había aglomeraciones. Allí ya no estaban los afortunados que salían a las 5, la mayoría habían vuelto a sus casas.

Entró en el ascensor, esa jornada había sido realmente agotadora, y solo tenía ganas de tomar una ducha y darse a su segundo vicio, devorar series muggles.

La ascensión solía ser rápida, casi nadie lo paraba. Pero siempre había excepciones. Y la puerta se abrió, cuando vio las pecas y el cabello rojo, él mismo se sonrojó.

Nunca habían estado solos ni en un ascensor, ni en ningún otro lado, y mucho menos de frente.

Entró y la puerta se cerró.

—Buenas tardes.—Al parecer otra cosa no le habían enseñado sus padres, pero era educado para siempre emitir un saludo.

Draco desvió la mirada, y las puertas se cerraron.

La tensión era enorme, hasta un trol se daría cuenta.

Una planta y Weasley no dejaba de mirarle. El suelo no era tan interesante, y le hacía parecer un estúpido cobarde.

Conectó con los ojos azules, mierda qué azules. Y qué mirada, ¿Draco era comestible?

—Esto cambia un poco las cosas, ¿no crees?—le dijo Weasley

—¿Qué cosas? 

—En realidad es solo una cosa.

Se estaba acercando, Draco le dio una buena mirada. Mal envoltorio, pero buen caramelo.

—No vuelvas a acercarte a mi culo.—Vale, estaba bueno, tenía un buen paquete pero Draco estaba hasta los huevos de los calentones mañaneros—No somos unos adolescentes para andarnos con estas tonterías.

—Yo no tengo la culpa.

Wow, seguía siendo el mismo imbécil solo que con cuerpo evolucionado.

—Ni se te...

—Tienes el mejor culo que he visto en mi vida.

Eso era un halago, un puñetero halago que a Draco le gustó demasiado. Le gustaba su culo, la verdad. Redondo, pequeño y hambriento.

—Supongo que te pegarás el día haciendo el vago, pero otros tenemos que trabajar, trabajar muy duro.—Ay, duro estaba él en esos momentos.

—¿No te concentras, Malfoy?

Pues no, ¿cómo iba a concentrarse con lo caliente que iba todo el día?

—Yo no puedo—confesó Weasley casi encima de él.—Solo pienso en follarte.

—Y porque demonios no lo haces de una vez.

Weasley sacó su varita, ¿iba a maldecirle?

Pero en vez de eso hizo que el ascensor se parara.

—¿Qué?

—Los únicos que va a venir a arreglar este ascensor somos mi compañero y yo, y ya te digo que Aristus no va a venir pronto, está con el fantasma de la planta 9 jugando a las cartas.

Draco recordaba haber hecho recortes en ese departamento, su mente analítica le dijo que el tal Aristus se merecería una suspensión de sueldo, incluso despido por jugar en horas de trabajo.

Pero la boca de Weasley en ese punto no le dejaba pensar en nada más que en agarrarse fuertemente y devolverle los besos.

Era mejor de lo que esperaba, sabía usar algo más que aquellos frotamientos calenturientos.

—Date prisa—exigió Draco—, no puedo más, son los preliminares más largos de toda mi vida, ¿un mes?

—Tres semanas—puntualizó riéndose.

Debía estar cachondísimo porque le encantó la risa del pelirrojo.

—Lo que sea, fóllame de una vez, Weasley.

—Ron, llámame Ron—d ijo bajándose los pantalones.

—No voy a llamarte por tu nombre de pila, no tenemos la suficiente confianza.

Los siguientes pantalones en bajarse fueron los de Draco, y él mismo le dio la espalda enseñándole el tan ansiado culo.

—Draco, llevamos un mes tocándonos—le giró la cara—, te estoy viendo el cuelo. Por cierto, precioso culo.

—Tres semanas, y menos charla.

Este se rió, y Draco bajó la mirada. No se había equivocado, el caramelo de Weasley era de los que le gustaban. Más ancho que largo, lo quería dentro. ¿Iba a tener que rogar?

Pero no hizo falta, se la pegó completamente, sin ropa, sin gente. Justo apuntando a la hendidura hambrienta entre sus piernas.

Un poquito más, pensó Draco, sintió los dedos humedecidos de Weasley. Sí, por fin, le estaba dilatando, estaba tan ansioso que ni se había lanzado un hechizo lubricante y Weasley iba a hacerlo de modo digital.

Le gustaba pero tenía prisa.

—Ya, ya.

—Luego no te quejes cuando no puedas andar.

—Weasley... —le amenazó.

—Ron.

Draco se frotó con esos dedos, tres, ¿es que no veía que estaba preparado y que además estaban en un puñetero ascensor?

—Ron—claudicó Draco más suplicante de lo que deseaba.

Ya no fueron dedos, oh santa Morgana,sí.

Un poco sí que le dolía pero un precalentón de tres semanas era demasiado. Ron se movía dentro de él, y Draco se apoyaba contra la pared del ascensor con su culo alzado. Alzado y relleno, no más frotamientos. Oh, no. Frotamiento, pero en su próstata.

—Sí, sí, ahí.

Le taladró, eso era lo que era, un enorme taladro pecoso y pelirrojo justo sobre esa zona sensible. Con sus manos en sus caderas para clavarse con fuerza y que Draco no se fuera a ninguna parte.

Draco bajó la mirada, estaba tan excitado. Su propia polla se meneaba como loca.

Una mano, la misma que esa mañana, apareció y empezó a masturbarle.

No sabía si era por el tiempo o porque Weasley follaba como los ángeles pero así es como se corrió, ridículamente rápido.

El grito a su espalda le sugirió que Ron también lo había hecho, en realidad le resultaba un poco incómodo que se corrieran dentro y más estando fuera de casa. Pero se lo perdonaba, había sido un polvo estupendo.

La cadera le dolía donde le había estado agarrando, y el culo le escocía un poco.

Weasley le pasó los pantalones.

—¿Dolorido?—le preguntó cuando Draco hizo una mueca al ponerse los pantalones.

—Solo un poco.

—Te lo dije.

—Oh, cállate.

Ambos se vistieron y limpiaron. La tensión sexual había sido rota, pero Draco quería salir de allí.

El ascensor se reactivó y ambos ascendieron en silencio, hasta el atrio principal.

Ambos salieron de nuevo en silencio, y llegaron hacia la primera chimenea. Casi todas estaban libres.

Weasley no tenía que esperar, ¿acaso quería algo?

—Detrás de ti—dijo con una sonrisa que casi hace que Draco volviera a empalmarse y dejándole pasar antes—Buenas noches, Draco.

No es que el culo se le estuviera derritiendo por ese pelirrojo salido, que volvía a mirarle con ganas. Es que literalmente Draco estaba escurriendo su semen en ese mismo momento.

—Buenas noches, Ron.

Ni que decir tiene que Draco estaba a la mañana siguiente en el ascensor a las 7.55 y Ron justo detrás suyo.

Quizás Draco tuviera que añadir un nuevo elemento a su lista de vicios.

El café colombiano bien cargado, las series muggles llenas de drama, y Ron Weasley pegado a su espalda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuatro días más, solo nos quedan tres historias para acabar.
> 
> Cuando estaba armando las parejas y asignándole la fantasía me di cuenta de que no había incluido a Draco, pero es que igual que a Harry puedo verlo con otros, especialmente con Severus, amo el Snarry. A Draco me chirría juntarlo con alguien más que no sea Harry.
> 
> Es serle infiel al Drarry... vale, cada uno está loco con lo que quiere.
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado, yo me reí escribiéndolo y es que Draco se presta demasiado a ser una drama queen.
> 
> ¿Qué os gustan más?
> 
> Parejas yaoi headcanon (las que todos conocemos)
> 
> Rareslash (las que dices ¡Diablos! pero luego sigues leyendo)
> 
> Hasta mañana.
> 
> Pd.: algunas me estáis diciendo que escriba sobre otras parejas, pero esto ya está escrito antes de empezar a publicarlo, ya me gustaría a mí ser tan rápida como para tener esto al día.


	6. Día 5. Vístete para mí

**Día 5. Vístete para mí**

**Scorpius/James Sirius.**

**Fetichismo travestista** _: fetichismo sexual hacia la ropa del género opuesto._

o0o

Scorpius amaba las cosas bonitas, le gustaban los amaneceres, en Hogwarts siempre se despertaba más temprano que Albus y arrastraba a su amigo medio dormido para ver el sol salir sobre el lago.

Era precioso.

Le gustaba el aleteo de las snitch cuando Albus y sus hermanos y primos jugaban al quidditch, la pelotita tenía la manía de rodearle como un pajarillo.

—Le gustas—le dijo al atraparla el ex buscador de Gryffindor, James Sirius Potter, el hermano de su mejor amigo.

Le encantaba mirar los pavos reales de su abuelo, sus amplias plumas le fascinaban. Los animales le reconocían y dejaban que acariciara sus plumas.

Le fascinaba el pelo rojo y sedoso de Lily Luna Potter, era largo, brillante y se escurría por sus manos como una cascada de fuego.

La chica siempre le pedía que le acariciara el pelo, y él disfrutaba de los reflejos que este tomaba entre sus dedos, como fuego líquido.

Por eso cuando Lily le enseñó el vestido que usaría para la graduación de Albus y él en la escuela de medimagia, se enamoró de él.

Era de un precioso verde pálido, resaltaría el rojo de su cabello y las finas líneas de su cuerpo delgado.

Lily besó su mejilla cuando Scorpius alabó su buen gusto y le dijo que estaría preciosa.

Salió dejándolo solo en su habitación, era suave de algún tipo de seda. Lo colocó sobre su mejilla y disfrutó de su suavidad. Y como acto reflejo lo sobrecolocó en su propio cuerpo.

Dándole la oportunidad de acariciarlo y disfrutar de su color delante del espejo donde Lily había lucido muy similar a él.

En ese momento James entró, el ahora auror se veía impresionante en su uniforme de cuero azul. Le gustaría comparar el tacto entre ambos tejidos.

James le sonrió y se acercó a él, aunque era evidente que había entrado buscando a su hermana.

Justo detrás de él le miraba a través del espejo. Scorpius aún tenía colocado el traje sobre él. Acarició el vestido a la altura de su cintura y Scorpius miró el reflejo de esa mano sobre él.

—A este vestido le gustas.—Aquella manía de James de decir que le gustaba a las más variopintas cosas inanimadas le hacía siempre gracia.

—Creo que le gustaba más Lily, pero es precioso.

James le miró por un buen rato sin decir nada, últimamente siempre que se encontraban le miraba así. Y a veces, muchas veces a Scorpius le costaba respirar.

—Sigo pensando que tú le gustarías puesto más que ella.—James sonrió y se despegó de él.

La idea de llevar un vestido le pareció ridícula a Scorpius, era bonito pero él no se lo pondría ¿cierto?

—¿Yo llevando vestido? Todos se reirían de mi.—Se giró para encararle.

En la puerta de la habitación James le miró de arriba abajo.

—Yo no me reiría, nunca me reiría.

No le dio tiempo a decir nada, James se había ido y Scorpius volvió a mirarse. No iba a negar varias cosas. La primera era que le gustaba ese bonito vestido y lo segundo, que le gustaba James Potter.

El día de la graduación Albus y él vestían túnicas negras con los bordados azules de su profesión. Estaban emocionados, y deseando comenzar sus carreras, Albus había sido becado en una clínica de la vecina Guildford y Scorpius en un sanatorio en el norte de Londres.

Por primera vez iban a tomar rumbos separados, desde los 11 años habían estado juntos. Su mejor amigo, casi como un hermano.

Tanto él como Albus habían sido aceptados en sus respectivas familias, por los que tanto su madre como Ginny Weasley estaban juntas y sonrientes mirando orgullosas a sus hijos.

El padre de Albus y su padre mantenían una relación, si no cordial, al

menos se toleraban. Que al parecer era más que suficiente para sus esposas.

Albus no tenía hermanos pero tenía a Lily y a James. Ambos le sonreían y James le guiñó un ojo, Scorpius se sonrojó.

Con diploma en mano y un brazo de Albus sobre los hombros estaba dispuesto a festejar.

Sus padres y los Potter le felicitaron efusivamente, y Scorpius se sentía completamente feliz.

Hablaba con uno de sus profesores cuando lo vio venir, iba directo hacia él, tanto el señor Potter como James llevaban sus túnicas de gala de aurores, se veía realmente apuesto y la sonrisa en sus labios aún más.

—Discúlpeme—se excusó con el profesor y se apartó para esperar a James.

—Tengo un regalo de graduación para ti.—Scorpius sonrió, le encantaban los regalos de James, siempre eran especiales—Pero no puedo dártelo aquí—su sonrisa hizo desear a Scorpius saber lo que era y esperar lo que quería.

—Ven—le pidió Scorpius, al fin y al cabo aquella era su escuela y conocía estupendos lugares donde estar a solas.

Toda la acción estaba en el salón de acto pero había laboratorios vacíos al inicio del pasillo.

Entraron en uno escasamente iluminado por la caída de la tarde, pero ambos se miraron.

Scorpius nervioso miró a James, este lanzó un hechizo de sellado a la puerta, y no pudo evitar estremecerse, iba a ocurrir y él estaba más que dispuesto a que así fuera.

Cuando James sacó de su túnica una caja pequeña, Scorpius lo miró sorprendido, pensaba que su regalo no sería algo material.

Agrandó la caja, y se la colocó entre los brazos para que Scorpius pudiera abrirla. Cuando lo hizo, vio suave y sedosa tela verde pálido. No podía ser.

—¿El vestido de Lily?—preguntó extrañado.

—Más bien uno como el suyo, pero de tu talla.

—¿Este vestido es para mí?

—Sí, si lo quieres.

Scorpius acarició el vestido, era tan bonito, pero se sintió algo avergonzado.

—¿Te lo probarías para mí?—Scorpius miró los ojos castaños de James, le miraban de ese modo en el que lo hacía desde un tiempo a esa parte. ¿Cómo sería la mirada de Scorpius? Quizás no fuera muy diferente.

—¿Quieres verme con él?—Era obvio que sí, pero aunque Scorpius solía ser confiado, y adoraba las cosas bonitas, vestirse de mujer nunca había estado en sus planes.

—Me encantaría.—James estaba casi encima de él, se había desecho de la caja, y ya no había sonrisa, el tono había sonado suplicante, y Scorpius, que era maleable como mercurio entre sus manos desde que era solo un niño, asintió.

James se lamió los labios, el gesto sofocó a Scorpius.

—¿Puedes darte la vuelta?—le pidió, y James obedeció, dedicándose a curiosear el laboratorio. 

Scorpius se quitó su túnica, y con camisa y pantalón, miró al traje. Una mirada a James que aún curioseaba le hizo suspirar. Se deshizo de todas sus prendas, dejando solo la ropa interior.

Entró en el vestido metiéndolo por su piernas subiendo y notando como el forro era tan suave como su exterior.

Coloco los tirantes sobre sus hombros y se dio cuenta que no sería capaz de abrocharse la cremallera en su espalda.

—James—llamó, haciendo que el castaño se girara.

No había mucha luz en aquel laboratorio, pero incluso desde aquella distancia y aquella luz tenue vio la expresión de James. Le gustó, le gustó mucho.

—Necesito tu ayuda—dijo girándose apenas mostrándole la espalda sin abrochar, pero los ojos del mayor bajaron por su cuerpo como una caricia.

—Sí.

Se acercó a él, sin dejar de mirarle de ese modo que tanto le gustaba. Cerca podía notar el calor de su cuerpo, y como sus manos, aquellas que no temblaban al sujetar su varita y enfrentarse a cualquier peligro, lo hicieron mientras se deslizaban sobre la suave piel de su espalda.

El vestido había sido cerrado y Scorpius se giró encarándolo.

Era largo hasta casi el suelo, con un suave corte donde una mujer tendría sus pechos recogidos, tenía curiosidad por verse.

Aunque en los ojos de James parecía que no le quedaba mal.

—¿Me queda bien?—preguntó tímidamente.

—Te ves precioso—le sonrió el joven auror—. Eres precioso.

Scorpius se sonrojó, y James le acarició la mejilla cálidamente.

—Mírate.—Con un giro de varita había transformado cualquier pieza de aquel mobiliario en un espejo de cuerpo entero, la imagen que la superficie le devolvía era diferente y no por ello extraña. 

El vestido se ajustaba a su cuerpo delgado, a la suave curva de su cintura, a la claridad de su piel. 

Se llevó una mano a su abdomen, impresionado por verse de aquella manera y le gustó, le gustó muchísimo.

Alzó la vista y la sonrisa de James era resplandeciente como la luna que en breve alumbraría.

—Ya te dije que le gustabas a ese vestido—le dijo su reflejo, tenía una mano en su hombro, y lo acariciaba con ternura.

—¿Y a ti?—preguntó Scorpius—¿Te gusto?

—Muchísimo.

Scorpius se miró de nuevo, James con su traje de gala y él con el vestido parecían una pareja más de aquella graduación.

Scorpius se apoyó contra el pecho de James, y sonrió, este llevó su mano del hombro a su mejilla, y Scorpius apoyó todo su peso en ella. 

El cuello extendido le dio acceso a James para besarlo suavemente, haciendo que los vellos de Scorpius se erizaran.

No se contentó con su cuello, y Scorpius le dio acceso a su boca, mientras James le giraba entre sus brazos.

—Mi precioso Scorpius—le susurró sobre los labios haciendo sonreír al rubio.

El recién graduado medimago se había enganchado de los hombros del auror y le miró con duda.

—¿Seguirás besándome cuando me quite este vestido?

James lo miró por unos momentos.

—Cuando te quite este vestido pienso hacerte muchas más cosas que solo besarte.

Scorpius sonrió y su boca fue atacada de nuevo.

—¿Nos estarán buscando?—En realidad no tenía ningunas ganas de salir de ese laboratorio, de salir de los brazos de James, y de quitarse ese precioso vestido.

La respuesta de James fue un gruñido bajo, y una caricia con los dientes sobre la piel de su cuello.

—Solo hoy— James lanzó un tempus—Solo por hoy te voy a dejar ir, a partir de mañana, no hagas planes.

Le ayudó a quitarse el vestido, ¿qué pasaría si salía a su propia graduación con el puesto? Sabía que James estaría todo el tiempo a su lado y lo creía capaz de hechizar a cualquiera que tan siquiera le mirara mal, no sería la primera vez que lo hiciera.

Vestido con sus pantalones y su túnica, que aún por bonitas que fueran, no lo eran tanto como el vestido en la caja que James había vuelto a encoger y llevaba en su bolsillo.

Ambos iban a salir de aquel laboratorio cuando James le giró bruscamente y le robó un último beso. ¿Realmente era importante esa graduación?

Andando por el pasillo, James le tenía tomado de la mano, y una idea se abrió paso en la mente de Scorpius.

—¿Crees que ese vestido se vería mejor si llevara ropa interior femenina?—le preguntó.

—Creo que quieres volverme loco, pequeño medimago—le apretó mirándole a los ojos.

Aquella noche Scorpius celebró muchas cosas, su gusto por la medimagia, su gusto por las cosas hermosas, y su gusto correspondido por James Potter. 

Cumpliendo su promesa, cuando dieron las 12 de la noche, James le sacó de la fiesta, lo llevó a su apartamento y le hizo el amor tanto con vestido como sin él, porque James solo había conocido algo tan hermoso como para quitarle la respiración y ese siempre había sido Scorpius Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me salió romántica la historia.
> 
> No suelo shippear estos dos, tengo a Teddy y Albus mirándome con mala cara, pero de eso se trataba. Me parece que hacen linda pareja juntos y un James protector de Scorpius me encanta.
> 
> Hasta mañana.
> 
> Shimi.


	7. Día 6. Mentes criminales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta pareja no me podéis negar que es rara, rara, rara...
> 
> Todas las personas "perfectas" tienen sus imperfecciones.
> 
> Mañana es el último día, y me da pena que se acabe, pero bueno, no os voy a engañar, no tengo nada más escrito y como su nombre indica es una semana, tanto sexo pudre el cerebro.
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado.
> 
> Hasta mañana.
> 
> Shimi.

**Día 6. Mentes Criminales**

**Percy/Rabastan**

**Hibristofilia_: _** _parafilia que se define por la atracción sexual hacia asesinos, ladrones o incluso violadores._

o0o

Percy era el encargado de tomar declaraciones a los mortífagos que iban a ser enjuiciados. 

A pesar del cambio de Ministro, él había seguido como asistente de los siguientes. 

Al acabar la guerra, todos los mortífagos capturados tendrían un juicio justo en el Wizengamot, era tarea de Percy tomarles sus declaraciones aparte de las que los aurores realizaban.

Su puesto era importante, era la mano derecha del Ministro y estaba muy orgulloso de ello.

Su familia había reconocido que no era ningún cobarde, y que aunque el Ministerio y la ley eran importantes para él, su familia era lo primero.

Esos años sin que sus hermanos le hablaran y que sus padres le miraran llenos de tristeza habían sido muy duros, pero él sabía que hacía lo correcto.

Tenían demasiados detenidos en los calabozos del Ministerio, y a pesar de estar constantemente vigilados por los aurores, tenían que ser rápidamente llevados a Azkaban. 

Pero el nuevo ministro Shacklebolt no iba a mandar a nadie a aquella prisión sin juicio previo.

Ya habían pasado por allí en días anteriores Yaxley, McNair y los Malfoy, solo estos tres últimos habían sido considerados inocentes.

Si lo eran, Percy no tenía nada más que decir.

Ahora delante de él se encontraba Rabastan Lestrange, un mago de cabello castaño largo y ojos oscuros penetrantes.

Percy sacó pergamino y vuela pluma, desde que había empezado con ello había tenido sentimientos encontrados, y no porque nos los creyera culpables, sobre algunos no tenía la más mínima duda. Ni siquiera era porque se sintiera inseguro en una habitación a solas con ellos.

Él tenía su varita y ellos llevaban sus manos atadas tras sus espaldas. 

No era aquello, y con aquel mago oscuro se le acució. El perfecto y recto Percy Weasley tenía un oscuro secretito, jamás lo contaría, jamás lo dejaría volar con libertad. Pero la emoción que sentía en aquellos momentos no tenía nada que ver con estar realizando un perfecto trabajo.

A Percy desde hacía demasiado tiempo le ponían los criminales, los matones, los abusones. Ya en Hogwarts lo había sentido cuando se fijaba en los continuos chicos malos de cada generación.

Era superior a sus fuerzas, pero era algo que no quería reconocer ante sí mismo porque estaba “mal”, mal a niveles tan profundos que hasta a él le asustaba.

Nunca, nunca se relacionaría con alguien así, era como una dualidad que lo dividía, porque sabía que negarse algo de esa intensidad le estaba haciendo daño.

Pero para solucionarlo debería decirlo en voz alta y eso no iba a salir de su boca ni bajo _veritaserum_.

El asesor más recto del Ministro, loco de deseo por los más sucios criminales. Jamás.

Pero este concreto era realmente atractivo, su pelo castaño podría mejorar con un corte, pero toda aquella magia oscura le encendía.

Debería repudiarlo, en su expediente se le conocía el haber torturado hasta dejar en estado vegetal a los Longbottom.

Mal, mal Percy, se decía a sí mismo intentando centrarse.

—Chico—le llamó el mortífago.

—Asistente Weasley—le corrigió Percy, molesto, porque no quería ser tratado como un “chico” y por la voz sensual del hombre.

—Como sea, rojito.—La sonrisa ladeada y el apelativo le hizo tragar duro—Necesito ir al baño urgentemente.

—No va a salir de aquí hasta que los aurores vengan a por usted, señor Lestrange.

Tenía una hora para las pesquisas que el Ministro quería que Percy hiciera. Los aurores esperaban fuera, pero no quería que el acusado estuviera en contacto nada más que con él.

Medida que el Ministro le había recalcado. En caso de peligro, Percy solo debía pulsar el interruptor sobre la mesa.

—Entonces tendremos un desagradable olor a orina en poco—le dijo sin sonreír, no parecía alguien que estuviera esposado y a punto de ser enviado a prisión.

—Será breve si colabora y me cuenta todo desde su escape de Azkaban.

—¿Así es como hacéis que confiesen los que queréis mandar a pudrirse en Azkaban?—Su tono ya no era burlón.

—Le estoy dando la oportunidad de decir la verdad, señor Lestrange.

—No, me estás haciendo mearme encima.

—Eso no…

—Por favor.

Percy se mordió el labio, no lo iba a sacar de allí, no lo iba dejar ir al baño sin su control, en aquel lugar había un fuerte hechizo para que lo dicho fuera detectado como verdadero o falso, de unmodo menos invasivo al tradicional _veritaserum_. 

Por eso sabía que el hombre no mentía, su rostro tenía una mueca de contención poco disimulada.

Percy giró su varita y transformó una de las sillas en un urinario.

El hombre alzó una ceja, esperaba haber salido de allí, pero eso no iba a ocurrir.

—Adelante.—Hizo un gesto Percy señalándole el inodoro.

Pensaba que el hombre se sentiría aliviado, pero lo miraba receloso.

—¿Cómo esperas que me la saque, rojito?—El sonido de las cadenas que ataban sus manos en su espalda, le dejó entender que estaban en un problema.

Bajo ningún concepto iba a quitarle las cadenas, Lestrange era un peligroso mago oscuro, un mortífago al que se le asociaban demasiados crímenes para cometer una estupidez como esa.

—No le voy a soltar, señor Lestrange.

—Pues entonces me las va a tener que sacar tú.—La sonrisa pícara hablaba sobre algo más que su necesidad de miccionar, Percy tragó el nudo en su garganta que no dejaba de ser un claro, “sí, por favor”. 

Y sin darse cuenta, Percy se había levantado, haciendo que Lestrange se moviera sorprendido en su silla.

—Levántase, señor Lestrange.

El detenido lo hizo, Percy había caminado hacia el inodoro y Lestrange fue hacia allí.

El hombre estaba realmente delgado, y era más alto que él. Su pelo castaño se movía a cada paso y el sonido de las cadenas era lo único que se escuchaba en la sala.

Aunque Percy solo escuchaba su corazón acelerado, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

Lestrange se plantó delante del inodoro con las piernas ligeramente abiertas, y con los ojos fijos sobre los de Percy dudando que este fuera capaz de hacer lo que parecía iba a hacer.

Pero ambos se sorprendieron cuando Percy abrió los pantalones que el preso llevaba, con una mano fría y nerviosa buscó el miembro flácido y lo encontró, la piel era suave y Percy ahogó un gemido. 

Alzó la mirada, porque si la miraba como quería hacerlo sabía que podría llegar a cometer una locura.

Se concentró en el pecho del preso, y escuchó el claro sonido de la orina al salir y dar contra la loza.

El sonido de alivio saliendo de los labios a pocos centímetros le hizo alzar la vista. La cara de placer de Lestrange era auténtica. Y cuando el hombre enfocó de nuevo la vista en él, Percy se sintió perdido.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo agarrando el miembro de un mortífago mientras este orinaba?

—Date prisa, Lestrange.—Quiso hacerle ver que él no lo estaba disfrutando, pero ya estaba excitado, su propia erección comenzaba a molestar.

—Hay poco placeres como echar una buena meada cuando se tienen tantas ganas.—Percy tenía en mente algunas otras también muy placenteras y todas tenían que ver con el trozo de carne entre sus manos. Al que trataba por todos los medios de no mirar.

Cuando dejó de escuchar el sonido estaba dispuesto a acabar con esa locura, y la estaba por meter.

—Sacúdela, ¿a caso no te enseñaron eso en casa?

Mierda, ya le quemaba la mano con el calor que sentía en ella. Bajó la mirada, no, no, allí estaba, realmente no era un gran pene, pero le hizo la boca agua.

Movió su mano con quizás demasiada energía, una, dos y tres veces. Y la carne entre sus manos comenzó a crecer, sintió un tirón en su propio pene. 

Un nuevo gemido, hacia arriba y sus labios completamente mordidos.

—¿Por qué no me la sacudes un poquito más, rojito?—le sugirió Lestrange, y se encontró a sí mismo queriendo obedecerle—Tienes unas manos muy suaves.

Percy se había quedado quieto, pero no le había soltado, en ese punto fue el preso el que empezó a moverse hacia adelante y atrás autosatisfaciéndose con su mano.

Para, para, se gritaba Percy a sí mismo, pero la orden no llegaba a su mano.

Esta empezó a acariciar el pene que para nada lucía flácido, había crecido en su mano hasta alcanzar un tamaño que Percy aprobaba intensamente.

—Así, rojito, aprieta un poco.

Percy lo hizo, no dudó en ningún momento. Estaba tan excitado, una de sus mayores fantasías se estaban realizando.

—Más rápido—le pidió el otro, Percy lo hizo, se escuchaba el sonido húmedo de la acción que llevaba entre manos.

Lestrange estaba disfrutándolo, de pie, aún junto al inodoro, Percy alzó la mirada, le estaba mirando con intensidad.

Inclinó su cabeza, y buscó sus labios. Al principio Percy no supo responder, pero abrió su boca y Lestrange se lo bebió, Percy se pegó completamente a él sin dejar su trabajo manual.

El sonido de los besos y de la lubricación en su mano eran deliciosos, se separó del hombre y le miró. Criminal, torturador, posiblemente un asesino.

Percy se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, aún agarrado al pene del mortífago, llegados a ese punto iba a dar rienda suelta a todos sus fantasías.

Cubrió con su boca toda la longitud de Lestrange, le tragó por completo y fue maravilloso. La succión y jadeos del hombre le animaban yagarró con su mano derecha su propia erección. Iba a darle la mejor mamada de su vida, y solo con el pensamiento y su boca llena estuvo a punto de correrse.

Pero quería prolongarlo un poco más quería que él también acabara, sobre él, en su boca, o en su cara. Estaba tan excitado.

—Sí, trágatela. 

Percy sabía ser obediente, tragó, tragó como nunca, lamió y succionó mientras no dejaba de masturbarse. 

Su mano izquierda se sujetaba sobre la pierna delgada pero fuerte, los músculos de Lestrange estaba completamente tensos.

Notó el primer chorro contra su garganta,cálido y espeso, y él mismo apretó con fuerza su pene dándole mayor velocidad a su mano. Por instinto se la sacó de la boca y un chorro blanco cruzó su rostro que en esos momentos era completamente rojo. Corriéndose él mismo al saber cubierta su cara de semen.

Manchó los zapatos del preso, y él mismo seguía frotando el cada vez menos duro miembro del hombre contra sus labios.

Cansado, y volviendo de su propio viaje dio una última lamida.

Poniéndose de pie, miró a Lestrange.

Sus labios rojos, los ojos fijos de nuevo en él.

—Rojito, la chupas muy bien.—La sonrisa era por primera vez genuina y el mismo Percy sonrió. Él era bueno en todo lo que hacía. 

Les lanzó un hechizo de limpieza a ambos, vistió al preso y a sí mismo y lo acompañó a su silla de nuevo.

Con otro giro de varita hizo desaparecer el inodoro.

—Señor Lestrange, ¿podría ahora contarme lo que ocurrió desde el momento de su fuga hasta la noche del 2 de mayo?

El hombre le miró, sus ojos oscuros brillaban, se le veía relajado en cualquier caso.

—Yo estaba en mi celda, como todos los días, no es como si hubiera mucha diferencia cuando vi a la loca de mi cuñada y al perdido de mi hermano en mi puerta. Estaba aburrido de estar allí, 14 años en el mismo sitio aburren a cualquiera.

El vuela plumas de Percy recogió todo, la magia de la sala durante todo el relato no mostró rastro de engaño, y Percy se debatía entre entrar en pánico o felicitarse por cumplir una de sus mayores fantasías.

No optó por ninguna de las dos, y cuando acabaron se levantó y el preso lo miró.

Finalmente se levantó, y Percy le acompañó hasta la puerta. Pero antes de abrir Lestrange habló.

—¿Los asistentes del Ministro pueden visitar Azkaban?—Percy le miró sin comprender la pregunta.

—Teóricamente sí, aunque nunca ha sido necesario ir.

—Podrías hacerme una visita, rojito.

—No creo que…

—Me encantaría follarte, y dudo que pueda poder ser yo el que te visite—por lo que le había contado y aunque no había sido el artífice de la fuga, era claro que Rabastan Lestrange volvería a Azkaban.

Percy sonrió y se mordió los labios, no iba a negar que la idea era demasiado tentadora.

Cuando abrió la puerta dos aurores agarraron al preso y lo arrastraron por el pasillo.

Antes de girar, Lestrange se dio la vuelta y le guiñó un ojo.

Apuntó mentalmente cuales podían ser los motivos que un asistente del Ministro tendría para que le llevaran de visita a Azkaban.


	8. Chapter 8

**Día 7. Nunca debió ser de otra forma.**

**George/Fred.**

**Twincest** _: _ _práctica de _ _relaciones sexuales entre gemelos._

o0o

** _Fred_ ** _: "¿Cómo estás, Georgie?"_

** _George_ ** _: "Como queso. Tengo agujeros Fred, ¿entiendes?"_

** _Fred_ ** _: "Hay un mundo de humor en orejas y tenías que decir como queso, das vergüenza."_

Después de aquello Fred le abrazó tan fuerte que si la maldición que casi le corta la cabeza no lo hubiera matado, su hermano estaría a punto de hacerlo.

—No me vuelvas a hacer esto—le susurró Fred sobre su oreja intacta con un sutil beso camuflado entre el cabello rojo de ambos.

Después de una visita rápida a San Mungo, su madre había insistido para que ambos se quedaran con ellos, pero volvieron a su apartamento en el 93 del Callejón Diagon. Necesitaban estar a solas después de aquel susto.

Fred le acompañó a la habitación que ambos compartían.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?—le preguntó un muy serio Fred cuando George se sentó en la cama, lucía realmente cansado.

—Bien, bien.—Ya no había bromas, ya solo eran ellos dos, y George debía reconocer que él también se había asustado cuando sintió la maldición en su piel. 

Fred le abrazó, y George se agarró a él, un fuerte suspiro contra su cuello, y sintió los labios de su hermano sobre su cuello. Suaves besos que reconocía como lo único que le serenaba y alteraba al mismo tiempo.

Se apartaron levemente, solo para que Fred le besara en los labios, una y otra vez hasta que la tensión que habían pasado fuera sustituida por una diferente, una que solo tenía que ver sobre ellos. Sobre lo que ambos habían sentido durante toda su vida.

Fred le agarró de la cadera para arrastrarlo sobre él dejándolos caer a ambos sobre la cama, la única en toda la habitación.

George, descendió para seguir besando a su gemelo, su sabor y su manos agarrándole con fuerza colocándolo sobre la que ya no era una tímida erección, aquello era la mejor medicina para esa noche.

Pero ambos habían estado en una pelea que había dejado sus cuerpos magullados, y el gemido de dolor cuando Fred clavó sus dedos en su espalda les hizo parar.

—Mañana—gimió Fred acunándolo, sobre él, pero no estaba dispuesto.

—Ahora.

—George.

—Ahora—le hizo un puchero—Casi muero y tienes que consolarme, lo pone en nuestro contrato.

Fred le miró serio, amaba a su hermano, y le conocía mejor que a sí mismo. Hablar de su muerte había traído los miedos que ya había visto en sus ojos cuando aparecieron en la Madriguera.

—Fóllame, Fred.

Fred le besó y supo que había conseguido lo que quería, se dejó caer en la cama y notó como su hermano cambiaba posiciones con él.

George solía ser más explosivo, le gustaba el sexo rápido y riesgoso, por su parte Fred era más de alargar cada caricia, de torturarlos a ambos con preliminares que los llevaban a suplicar.

Juntos eran una bomba, juntos eran perfectos.

La camisa de George fue abierta, y su pecho ancho y blanquecino, no solo tenía su característica constelación de pecas, sino nuevas heridas.

Pero el ceño fruncido de Fred desapareció cuando George alzó sus caderas y le hizo una demostración gráfica del tamaño de su necesidad.

Fred descendió y lamió sus pezones, y aunque George comenzaba a tener verdadera urgencia más hacia el sur, no podía negar que la lengua de su hermano siempre le hacía olvidarse de todo.

Pero como si quisiera contentarle, los dejó bajando el cierre de su pantalón y ayudándole a que estos desaparecieran por sus piernas.

Él mismo se desnudó con ayuda de George que no dejaba de morder y lamer su piel, tan idénticas y diferentes.

Fred sabía cuán afectado estaba pues descendió hasta su polla para lamerla sin dilación, estaba complaciendo la natural urgencia de George, de un modo delicioso. Sus manos enterradas en el cabello rojo le marcaron el ritmo rápido y profundo, y si no fuera por la necesidad de sentir a Fred dentro de él, se hubiera corrido de ese modo, más profundo.

—No, fóllame.

La saliva deslizándose por la barbilla de Fred y sus ojos llenos de deseo, le encendían. Este bajó hasta su culo para lamerle.

—No, usa las pastillas.

Fred torció el gesto, pero no engañaba a nadie, no era su boca la única que estaba salivando, y un fino hilo de preseminal colgaba entre las piernas de su hermano.

—Mañana voy a lamerte durante horas, como si tengo que atarte y amordazarte.

Los dos sabían que era cierto, y que eso iba a ocurrirliteralmente pero no esa noche.

Ambos habían estado trabajando en una nueva sección para adultos y no tan adultos.

Las “_pastillas relamedoras para brujas y magos”, _eran introducidas tanto en anos como vaginas, provocando una sensación de cientos de lenguas en su interior, lubricando y dilatando. Ideales para usar a solas o en pareja, y que a George le gustaban infinitamente más que los básicos hechizos de lubricación, y mucho más rápido que el tradicional método manual.

La colección en la que ellos mismo habían sido los conejillos de indias saldría en ese otoño, habían diseñado una entrada oculta que solo se mostraría a aquellos que estuvieran pensando en sexo con gran intensidad. 

Fred abrió el cajón de una de las mesillas, e introdujo una de las pastillas violetas en el interior de George.

La respuesta era inmediata, y no dejó de mirarle mientras él mismo se masturbaba mientras George se retorcía de placer.

El momento exacto, George gritó, no por ningún tipo de dolor, sino porque estaba completamente lleno de Fred mientras la pastilla relamía todo su interior.

Las embestidas se impusieron a la pastilla, que tenían un efecto menos duradero de lo que ellos deseaban. Pero tener a Fred moviéndose rápidamente en su interior, era otro tipo de placer, uno que le había gustado siempre.

Se olvidaron del dolor que ambos llevaban en sus pieles y sus músculos, George acogía a Fred con sus piernas completamente abiertas, mientras sus tobillos eran sujetados. Miró hacia abajo, viendo como se enterraba tan fuerte como a él le gustaba.

—Sí, así—gimió agarrando su olvidada erección sacudiéndosela. 

La conexión que ambos tenían era tal que Fred se salió de él, corriéndose sobre la polla de George justo en el momento en el que el primer chorro blanco escapaba de este.

La respiración no fue lo que le alarmó, sino una gota que cayó sobre él, alzó el rostro para ver como otra lágrima caía sobre él desde los ojos de su hermano.

George le abrazó fuertemente enredándolo con su cuerpo.

—George—gimió Fred—George.

—Lo sé, lo siento.

El llanto de Fred y el sentimiento que a ambos les invadía los arrasó, más que el sexo, más que cualquier broma. Porque era amor, tan profundo que nadie podría entenderlo nunca.

—No sé que haría si murieras—confesó en voz alta Fred—No sé como podría vivir, sin ti.

—No pienses en eso, estoy aquí.

Pero él mismo sentía el peso de esas mismas palabras.

Eran ellos desde siempre, desde que estaban en el vientre de su madre, desde que solo siendo bebés el único consuelo que encontraban era estando abrazados el uno al otro.

Siempre fue así, juntos, como un solo siendo dos. 

Cuando George le dio su primer beso a Fred y este se lo devolvió, fue como tenía que ser.

Cuando ambos descubrieron juntos la sexualidad, y como nadie era capaz de superar aquel vínculo entre ambos. Fue como tenía que ser.

Habían sido ellos dos siempre, y solo la muerte podría separarlos, y esa noche había estado a punto de hacerlo.

—Prométeme que nada nos separará—le pidió Fred.

—Nada nos separará.

Abrazados y aliviados, sellaron su promesa, para quedarse dormidos poco después.

No había pasado ni un año, y las cosas se habían vuelto mucho más peligrosas, Potter junto a su hermano Ron y Hermione estaban ilocalizable, en una misión secreta.

Las cosas en el mundo mágico se habían vuelto tan oscuras como nunca imaginaron, en el callejón Diagon, solo su tienda permanecía abierta. En épocas oscuras todos necesitaban algo de alegría, pero a veces era incluso difícil para ellos, cuando las desapariciones eran cada vez más frecuentes y preocupantes.

Ambos acababan de cerrar la tienda, había sido un día malo de ventas, pero aún así habían ido algunos magos y brujas para comprar algo a sus pequeños asustados.

Ambos entraron a la ducha para quitarse la opresión sobre sus cuerpos.

George miró a Fred, que le daba la espalda debajo del chorro de agua caliente. Ya no eran idénticos, pero una oreja no haría que la conexión entre ellos no fuera exactamente igual.

Acarició los hombros Fred notando los músculos tensos, lo que le llevó a amasarlos tratando de relajarlo.

Fred gimió de gusto al notar como la tensión se iba poco a poco, y George se pegó a su espalda húmeda.

Deslizó sus manos por el frente amasando sus delgados pectorales y pellizcando sus pequeños pezones que le hicieron reír.

—¿Te apetece una sesión de sexo mojado?—Aquella pregunta era un eufemismo, porque tenía alojada su propia polla dura entre las nalgas de Fred y entre sus propias manos masajeaba la de su hermano que se estaba levantando orgullosa.

Fred asintió, y George inició un suave vaivén entre sus piernas, clavando con la punta de su polla en los testículos de Fred.

Ambos estaban gimiendo cuando un esbelto caballo de humo plateado irrumpió en la ducha llena de vapor.

—La lucha ha empezado, venid a Hogwarts—la voz de Ginny se escuchaba como enlatada. Todos habían aprendido ese hechizo para poder comunicarse llegados el momento.

—¿Ahora?—dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, pero el caballo se había esfumado, y ambos supieron que no había tiempo para finalizar.

Se secaron y vistieron, y antes de entrar en la chimenea hacia la madriguera desde donde irían a Hogwarts se miraron.

—Luego seguiremos con esto—le tomó fuertemente de la mejilla Fred—Volveremos.

George asintió y sintió como sus tripas se retorcían.

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts toda la escuela era un hervidero, los Carrow habían sido hechos prisioneros, Snape había huido y Harry estaba allí. Hermione y Ron habían ido en busca de los restos del basilisco.

Había llegado la hora, con Harry allí, Voldemort aparecería, era algo que todos sabían.

A pesar de las protecciones estas cayeron, y la lucha comenzó.

George y Fred se separaron, y ambos supieron que no era buena idea. George corrió con Jordan cuando escucharon como un grupo de carroñeros llegaban. La voz de Fred gritándole algo a Percy, le encogió el corazón. 

Pero no hubo más tiempo para pensar en ello cuando la primera maldición la esquivó por los pelos.

Al menos él y Jordan estaban haciendo un buen trabajo, el arsenal de hechizos disparatados pero certeros que él y Fred habían ideado estaban funcionando.

Cuando los cuatro que quedaban en pie salieron corriendo George les lanzó un hechizo hinchador de pies, incapaces de seguir corriendo, ellos les arrebataron las varitas y ataron con varios _incarcerous._

En ese momento toda la presión que había sentido volvió, y sin decir nada salió corriendo, escuchó a Jordan a su espalda, en el otro extremo del pasillo, vio dos puntos rojos, y un mortífago haciendo estallar una pared que estaba a punto de sepultar a sus hermanos.

Jordan y él lanzaron varios hechizos de levitación, pero algunos cascotes cayeron hiriendo a Fred.

Percy recuperado lanzó una imperdonable al mortífago acorralado.

George voló más que corrió junto a Fred que sangraba.

—Fred…—gimió asustado—Fred.

Fred sonrió al verlo, pero le dolía la cabeza.

—Casi te dejas matar, estúpido—le abrazó tan fuerte que Fred se quejó.

—Me prometiste que nunca nos separarían, confiaba en ti.

George rió realmente asustado, y bajó a besar los labios de Fred.

Ni Jordan ni Percy se sorprendieron ante aquella muestra de afecto.

Pero aquel lugar seguía sin ser seguro, y salieron de allí para ver, como Harry acababa con Voldemort. Fred se apoyaba adolorido sobre el cuerpo de George, ambos dispuestos a combatir a cualquier mortífago que quisiera atacar tras la caída de su líder, como uno solo.

Cuando todo acabó y Fred fue atendido por la enfermera de la escuela, dándole una asquerosa poción para la conmoción cerebral. Estaban mirando los estragos de la batalla en su antigua escuela.

—Vámonos a casa—le pidió Fred—Teníamos algunos asuntos entre manos que deberíamos acabar.

La sesión de sexo interrumpido en la ducha había sido completamente olvidaba por George que tan solo río y abrazó con fuerza a su hermano que lucía un aparatoso vendaje en la cabeza que le tapaba media cara.

George había sentido lo que Fred había sentido cuando le vio aparecer con la oreja cercenada casi un año antes. 

Pero como aquella vez, todo había sido un susto.

Le había prometido que nada les separaría y por los pelos había podido cumplir su promesa.

Un mundo en el que Fred no existiera, no era un mundo para George.

Le ayudó a levantarse, por su puesto que iba a acabar con lo que habían empezado.

Porque ambos estaban vivos y juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No era tan difícil, Rowling, no era tan difícil.
> 
> El incesto es un tema que no me agrada, y el que hay entre padres e hijos me repugna, sinceramente. Porque tristemente es una realidad que muchos niños tienen que sufrir en sus vidas.
> 
> Ahora bien, estos dos... es que para mí ni es incesto, sino Fred y George siempre juntos... ya, ya... mi doble moral... Pero bueno, con este último one shot quería cerrar esta serie.
> 
> Espero que os hayan gustado todas las perejitas extrañas, sobre algunas me han dado más ganas de escribir y otras no volveré a tocarlas en la vida, jajajaja. 
> 
> Gracias por leer y acompañarme toda esta semana.
> 
> Hasta la próxima historia.
> 
> Besos, 
> 
> Shimi.


End file.
